Sorry Not Sorry
by hawa-chan
Summary: An AU drabbles, in which Subaru and Yume were siblings, their affections might be more than mere siblings. AU
1. Chapter 1 Yume's Birth

Anime: Aikatsu Stars!

Pair: Subaru Yuki x Nijino Yume

Summary: An AU drabbles, in which Subaru and Yume were siblings, their affections might be more than mere siblings. AU

* * *

The red haired toddler glared with wide eyes towards the small ombre newborn baby on his aunt's arms. She was small, soft, and precious. And she looked happy. Nobody can't take their eyes off of the girl. He wished that he can carry her but a dreadful precognition that he will definitely drop her frightened him so he better not. A newborn baby is always glowing as star the moment they were born and today, it's Yume's debut to this world.

However, after a few months, he finally being allowed to hold her and its surprising how strong enough he was to carry a baby despite being a 3 years old. And just like that, they were practically inseparable.

Both he and Yume's talent were soon discovered a few months later, shocking both of their parents. Even Hikaru, their youngest uncle was surprised yet amused at the same time seeing them. It was when Subaru was watching an idol show, featuring Procellarum, one of the popular idol unit that time and their song, LOL made him jumped in excitement and before they realized it, Subaru had danced along which was very shocking since group dance was always complex and hard to follow and plus, that's not the end of it. Yume suddenly crawled like crazy in excitement and effortlessly stood up and dance along with Subaru. Maybe the high tension made her forgot that she wasn't supposed to walk yet. Her dance was wobbly and she was really irritated with that. Subaru who was busy dancing didn't realized that his sister was dancing next to him and thanks God that she was next to him not behind or they will definitely bump to each other! It's not until he heard Hikaru's scream from behind that he just realized that Yume was giggling next to him.

"What the heck?!"

He quickly raised the baby up before she can make any dangerous move. Magically, after he put Yume back to the ground, the girl didn't stop what she was doing and continue dancing to her content. Subaru was speechless for a few seconds before he started to giggle.

"You suck."

* * *

Hi, I'm Hawa. I'm not sure whether I can update this regularly so I will only update when I have something to write. Oh there's a few things that you need to know.

1\. I said that Subaru and Yume are siblings but they are actually cousins.

2\. Hikaru, or Morohoshi is their uncle.

3\. This is a lie but in this story, Subaru's grandparents are SenaAka while Yume's are NaoIchi. Ichigo inherit Angely Mountain from her previous designer.

4\. Subaru and Yume has typical osana najimi (childhood friends) house where their rooms balcony are next to each other.

5\. Also, they are the fan of Tsukiuta especially Procellarum.

That's it. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Yume's Incidents

Anime: Aikatsu Stars!

Pairing: Subaru Yuki x Nijino Yume

Summary: An AU drabbles, in which Subaru and Yume were siblings, their affections might be more than mere siblings. AU

* * *

5 years old Subaru. 3 years old Yume. Since that incident, they seemed to can't stop dancing together. Weird for toddlers but cute. Think about it again, there were no normal children though. After all, Subaru's grandmother was former Starlight Queen, Ozora Akari while his grandpa who became number one at the same time was Sena Tsubasa, a designer. Though both of them were no longer doing their Aikatsu, they never failed to follow the current and trends. For Yume, she was the granddaughter of Hoshimiya Ichigo, a legendary idol and yes, Naoto was her grandpa. Ichigo was blessed with a pair of children while Akari got three and Hikaru was one of them. How Subaru and Yume become cousins? Well because Subaru's mom married Ichigo's son and his sister married Akari's son. End of the story. And just like that, they became a respectable cousins.

Back to the situation, they never thought that a scarier incident will happen.

Again, both of them dancing along while watching Procellarum DVD and it happened.

"Yume, wear shoes!" The kindergartener yelled in annoyance. That time Yume was still a toddler so dancing with bare feet was really comfortable for her.

"No way!" The toddler yelled back, but still her legs weren't stopping.

Unfortunately the room they were in now was a special dance studio in case the family want to have some workout and their sweats on the floor made it worse. As soon as Iku's part, Yume's foot slipped and she flied backward, shocking her brother.

Subaru spanned and tried to catch his sister but it was too late. The girl had already knocked her head directly to the hard floor.

...

It was when a puddle of crimson red blood flooding from the toddler's head had dragged the speechless boy into realization and screamed in horror. Though if you heard it right, it sounded really feminine. "GYAAA!

YUME, NOOOOO!"

Hikaru who was reading next room was shocked to hear the scream. He, who thought that Yume was pranking her brother again quickly walked to the studio to see what the kids were doing...

"Geez Yume, will you just get serious if you want to train..."

His step had stopped and his eyes widened. Subaru was holding the unconscious Yume while screaming her name, hoping that she will not doing funny and quickly wake up. Unfortunately, the collision was too strong that she might as well dead. Immediately, Hikaru carried her to his car and brought the kids to the nearest hospital.

As a result, it took a month for Yume to wake up from her comatose state.

It was a late evening. Subaru was sleeping besides her sister. He didn't know when or will she wake up but

He can't just give up. They were still young. There's no way he can...

Huh? On instant, Subaru had come up with a realization. What if Yume die? Can he continue living without her? Huh? Suddenly he felt an enormous fear to live. Life without Yume...

He knew that they never separate for a long time. They play, eat, dance, bath and even sleep together since forever. He can't imagine to do those...alone. He didn't want Yume to die.

He can't live without her!

"Ah, I thought I'm dead..."

Subaru was shocked. He looked around to see if there's anyone the room while he was sleeping but there's no one there. And that mean...Subaru turned to the bed with full of hope.

"Ah...my head hurts! That was really dangerous!"

The tears blobs started forming at the boy's eyes.

"Subaru?"

And without caring whether it will hurt the fragile toddler or not, the boy jumped onto the bed with a bear hug.

"YOU IDIOT BOILED OCTOPUS!"

* * *

A/n: I've been wanting to write this for a long time now and I'm glad that I finally have chance! I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3 Morohoshi's Agony

Anime: Aikatsu Stars!

Pairing: Subaru Yuki x Nijino Yume

Summary: An AU drabbles, in which Subaru and Yume were siblings, their affections might be more than mere siblings. AU

* * *

"Don't do it again, you idiot boiled octopus!"

"Sorryyyyy~!" The toddler cried. Honestly, she was still a toddler and already knocked her head until coma. That's ridiculous! To parents out there, it's scary. Be careful and watch out for your children safety. She almost gave her family, especially Hikaru and Subaru a freaking heart attack from her antic and she never being scared shitless like that for most of her life.

Subaru sighed. For good sake, his sister was going to be his death one day. That's why he insisted her to wear shoes that day and hohoho, tell you what? She tossed them! She tossed those newly bought sneakers to the corner and dance barefoot. Was she an idiot? He will spank her 100 times when they got back!

Yume still cried. She was 100 times even more annoying when she cried rather than when she became stubborn. He needed to do it.

"Yume."

"Hn?" The toddler responded as she looked towards her brother.

"Do you want to...go to Jey El concert tomorrow?" Subaru asked as he blushed.

The toddler widened her eyes in shocked. Jey El?! Her favorite dancer?!

"Yes, shithead. Hikaru managed to reserve 3 tickets for us. I wonder how did he know that you're going to wake up today. So if you want to go, be a good girl and wear your shoes when you're dancing!" Upon hearing the threat, Yume nods intensely as if her life was depend on it.

Subaru sighed again. Damn it. He swore that if Yume didn't wake up he will definitely jump into the lake at Dreamy Lake. He then will swim like crazy until he's cramped and went to the place where Yume go. Oh yes, it might be a little too scary thought for a 5 years old kindergarten boy but Subaru honestly can't think of anything else and of course he won't tell his family because if he did, he will be grounded by his grandpa, dad and Hikaru himself.

* * *

The next day, Yume had successfully being discharged despite being just awake from coma. She was really energetic for a person who didn't have any workout for month at all. They can't blame her. She was excited for Jey El concert tonight! He was too famous worldwide that buying a ticket will sound like a fairy tale.

* * *

"Subaru! Quick!" Yume cheered, can't no longer wait for the ride to the dome. Both Subaru and Hikaru sighed in synchronize. It was rare to see a kindergarten student, let alone his toddler little sister to come to such concert.

"Jey El, Jey El~!" Yume and Subaru sang together as the car departed.

Seeing how excited his nephew and niece were, Hikaru can't help remembering the incident that happened a month ago. "Yume, I know we can dance at the concert but don't over dance it. You'll die." And automatically, both Yume and Subaru sweated as their face turned green which Hikaru assumed that they got the message.

As soon as they reached at the destination, they found that the hall was really packed with crowds. Hikaru can't help but holding both Subaru and Yume's hand to avoid both children gone missing. They must stay together to avoid one of them getting lost in this sea of people.

However…

He lost both of them anyway.

* * *

a/n: Jey El is a dancer from Tribe Cool Crew anime!


	4. Chapter 4 Subaru and Yume's Agony

Anime: Aikatsu Stars!

Pairing: Subaru Yuki x Niino Yume

Summary: An AU drabbles, in which Subaru and Yume were siblings, their affections might be more than mere siblings. AU

 **Sorry that I can't check my spelling. I'm using notepad for this. My new PC still doesn't have microsoft words so I can't really check anything. Also, I'm too focus with my Yuri On Ice fanfictions.**

* * *

"Those kids...I...I..." Hikaru's eyes were covered with his curly fringe. He was trembling, trying to bare the feeling he had now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF THEM!" Yes, it's rage that ingulfing him right now. Just wait, he will spank those evil spawns 1000 times while saying Aikatsu, until he satisfied!

* * *

Meanwhile, the two children just realized that they werent holding Hikaru's hand anymore.

...

"HIKARUUUUUU!" Both of them screamed hysterically. Not because they were afraid of being lost, but Hikaru's certain death sentence for being careless in the middle of packed crowd. People around them can't help staring at the pathetic scene and fortunately some of them were kind enough to offer help.

"Yo kids, are you lost?" A man from the crowds asked Subaru as he was the oldest.

"We lost Hikaru! He's going to get angry!" Subaru cried, tears were flooding his eyes.

"And when he's angry he will ground us alive!" Yume continued, crying as well.

The man sweated. He barely understood of what those children were saying. What did they even do for them to await such punishment? They must be quite naughty. The live was about to start, but those kids looked like they really need to return to this Hikaru person? What if they meet weird person? Or even worse, criminal? Shit, it's really worrying! And finally...He sighed.

"Yuzuru, Mizuki, go get the seat for me. I'll come later." And with that, the man took both Subaru and Yume's hand before taking them out from the crowded area. First, they need to find this Hikaru person.


	5. Chapter 5 The Confused Cloud

**Chapter 5**

 **[The Confused Cloud]**

 **Welcome to 5th chapter of Sorry Not Sorry! For those who didn't realize it, cameo characters were basically everywhere in this fanfic. So, feel free to google their name if you're interested with them! And noww, let's get back to the chapter!**

Sakagami Kumonosuke or his nick name, Kumo, never thought that it will the day that he will babysit a wild kindergarten and his toddler little sister and on top of that, it was in the middle of Jey El Live! Yeah, he admited that those kids passion in dance were something beyond their age should but if they can have that kind of motivation, but first, why didn't they do something about their dangerous habits of wandering around aimlessly and then, being easily destracted by their surroundings?

In fact, he was shocked when the brother told him that his sister just woke up from a month long coma caused by head injuries during dance practice! Did she wan't to die?! There's no way the concusion will disappear in short amount of time! What's their uncle was thinking?! He himself have a lot of siblings so he knew how to take care of them but these siblings, even their uncle were reckless for attending such a big event! No wonder these kids were lost!

Kumo almost cried when he heard from Subaru that he aimed for suicide if Yume didn't wake up. What kind of kindergarten student that will think like that?! Either they were too close or he have a brother complex syndrome. Wait, brother complex?

But then, he was told that they weren't actually siblings but cousins and now, Kumo was even more wary than ever. What kind of future was waiting these kids? No no no, let's keep a postive thinking. But kids sure like to talk. They didn't even care how dangerous spilling everything to complete stranger. He will tell their uncle about this bad habit of them when he found him.

Suddenly the heard a loud music followed by the scream in the stadium. The live was about to start. _Oh. Shit._


	6. Chapter 6 Try Not to Kill

**Chapter 6**

 **[Try Not to Kill]**

 _"Ah...my beloved nephew and niece..."_

"Mommy! That big brother is scary!" A little girl cried as she gripped her mother's shirt as tight as she can due to fear as the dark aura was overflowing around the angry young uncle.

"Shh! Don't look! That big brother's mood looks terrible! Avoid eyes contact!" said the mom as she dragged her daughter away from the man who's about to be a potential genocide criminal.

 _"Why you always like this!? Everytime, everytime, my hair was turning greyer because of you!"_

Suddenly he heard a loud music, followed by the thunderous scream around him. Damn it! The live was about to start and yet he still can't find those naughty siblings!

He was considering to inform the announcer service or even worse, police. Everything were his fault. He shouldn't take them to such a big event at a young age. Considering their small bodies, it's obvious that they can easily lost in the sea of people! Damn it!

"Hikaruuu!"

It's when he heard two small, childish voices that he returned to earth, quickly looked towards the direction where they came. Tears instantly filled his eyes and he quickly dashed towards his beloved niece and nephew. Oh God, thanks God!

That time, both Subaru and Yume were crying. Just a few minutes ago, the were scared that their uncle will kill them to death but they were actually wrong! There's no way Hikaru will harm them! Weren't they were his beloved little siblings?! Both Subaru and Yume jumped towards Hikaru in tears...

...

 **"YOU LITTLE DEVILSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

 _Do-kan!_


End file.
